Their Biggest Fight and Their Biggest Love
by MudbludGranger
Summary: This is the biggest fight Ron and Hermione have ever had, but in the end, it comes to the biggest love ...


The wedding was over. It had been grand. All double weddings were grand. Ron and Hermoine had wanted to get married along with Harry and ginny. After months of careful planning, it had happened. It has been a wonderful wedding, better than she had ever imagined.  
She had then moved into The Burrow. Her life was perfect, both Ron and she were ready to start their lives together. Harry and ginny and built there own house, quite close to The Burrow and were now frequent visitors.  
Six months had passed since the wedding. As expected, hermoine and Ron had had a few arguments, ending in silent treatments which eventually dissolved into normalcy. However, this was one of the biggest arguments the couple had had. It had turned into a huge fight and both Ron and Hermoine were screaming at each other. Ron had been cleaning the store room, when he had found an old picture of Hermoine and Krum which had been taken during the Yule ball. Hermoine looked so happy and beautiful in Krum's arms. He had stared at the picture for about ten minutes and then put it in the to-be-discarded pile that he had made. Hermoine who had been passing that way, saw the picture in the to-be-discarded pile. Without a word, she picked it up and put it in the to-be-kept pile. Ron stared at her incredulously. "we don't need that anymore, Hermoine."  
"actually Ron, it's mine. It's a memory. And I want to keep it."  
"why?! You're my wife now! And Krum doesn't even talk to you anymore!"  
Hermoine laughed and picked up the picture, she smiled dreamily at it, "I remember this so clearly. And he does Ron. He talks to me quite a lot, actually." with that, she walked away with the picture.  
"where are you going with that?!" Ron called out after her.  
"to keep it in a safe place away from you, love" she laughed.  
Ron sighed. Hermoine had laughed about it. However, he was still upset. Why would she want to keep a picture of herself and krum?! Wasn't he good enough for her? Was it possible that she still had feelings for krum? No matter how small, they'd still be feelings. Unable to bear it any longer, Ron decided to ask Hermoine.  
He went downstairs to the kitchen, where Hermoine was using some spells to make a desert.  
"Hermoine?"  
She acknowledged him with a nod and continued busily with her spells.  
"New type of pie?" Ron asked, wondering how he should ask her what was on his mind.  
Hermoine smiled at him and nodded. "Harry and Ginny are coming over for tea, so I felt like trying this out."  
"which flavor?" Ron tried to sound as normal as her.  
"butterbear" she grinned. When Ron smiled weakly back at her, she frowned. "something wrong, Ron?" she asked.  
"no no. It's nothing." Ron shrugged. He tried to dismiss his suspicions, but to no avail.  
Hermoine stopped making the pie and looked into his eyes. As her warm chocolate brown eyes pierced his, Ron found himself dumbstruck by her beauty, again. Her hair was up in a messy bun which Ron thought was extremely attractive. At that moment, he decided that he had to know if she loved him as much as he loved her. Yes, he knew she did, but he had to be sure. "Hermoine.."  
She continued to look at him, "yes?"  
"I really want you to get rid of that picture. Please."  
The warmth in hermoine's eyes disappeared, hostility took it's place. "oh will you just let it go Ronald?! How immature can you be?! It's just a picture!"  
"it doesn't make any sense for you to keep it!"  
"it's my picture! I'll do what I want with it!" hermoine's voice was rising. She looked back at the pie she was trying to make and started mixing it vigourously.  
The two continued to bicker until, in the heat and volume of the argument, Ron yelled out, "you want to keep the picture because you still have feelings for Krum, don't you?!" as soon as he said it, he regretted it. Hermoine's eyes filled up with angry tears as she screamed back, "what?! No! I don't even know why I fell in love with YOU!" the bowl she was using for the pie slipped and fell under the pressure she was putting on it.  
Before anyone could bat an eyelid, Ron's wand was in his hand, "Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled, saving the pie and placing the bowl back on the table. It had all happened so fast that Ron was afraid that his spell hadn't been effective. The next thing he felt, was Hermoine hugging him. He received her hug and held her close. He lifted her face and kissed her, full on the lips. Tears streaking down her face, Hermoine whispered, "thank you for reminding me."  
At that moment, Ron realised how wrong all his suspicions were. He tightened his grip around her, "Hermoine, I'm so sorry for all what I said. I love you."  
"I love you too Ron."


End file.
